filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneyland Paris
(Summe Disneyland Park und Walt Disney Studios Park) |BESUCHER_JAHR = 2012 |FLÄCHE = 1.943 Hektar |BAUKOSTEN = 22 Milliarden Französische Franc Gesamte Investition: 4,523 Milliarden Euro (Stand 2010, inklusive Grund) |PERSONAL = 14.500 Mitarbeiter (Jahresdurchschnitt) |ANSCHRIFT= |HOMEPAGE= |LAT_DEG = 48 | LAT_MIN = 52 | LAT_SEC = 21 |LAT_DIR = N |LON_DEG = 02 | LON_MIN = 46 | LON_SEC = 34 |LON_DIR = E |KOORD-REGION = FR-J |KARTE-REGION = FR |KARTE-LABEL-POSITION = }} Disneyland Paris (bis 1994 Euro Disney Resort bzw. Euro Disney Resort Paris, von 2002 bis 2009 Disneyland Resort Paris) ist ein 1.943 Hektar großer Freizeitkomplex in der zur Ville nouvelle Marne-la-Vallée gehörenden Commune Chessy, 32 km östlich von Paris, Frankreich. Das Resort wurde am 12. April 1992 nach vierjähriger Bauzeit eröffnet und umfasst heute unter anderem die zwei Themenparks Disneyland Park (1992) und Walt Disney Studios Park (2002), den Unterhaltungsbereich Disney Village, die Golfanlage Golf Disneyland, mehrere Hotels sowie Wohn- und Geschäftsviertel. Die Abteilung Walt Disney Parks and Resorts der Walt Disney Company ist mit fast 40 % am Kapital des Disneyland Resort Paris beteiligt, dessen Entwicklung und Ausbau Aufgabe der Euro Disney SCA ist. Diese besitzt ihrerseits die Euro Disney SA und 82 % der Euro Disney Associés SNC. Letztere verwalten und bewirtschaften die Domäne. Freizeit- und Sporteinrichtungen Disneyland Park Der Disneyland Park (bis 1994 EuroDisney, dann bis 2002 Disneyland Paris) ist der älteste Teil und das Kernstück des Resorts. Nach dem Vorbild des Magic Kingdoms aus den amerikanischen Disneyland-Parks entworfen, unterteilt er sich in fünf Themenbereiche, die sich um das Dornröschen-Schloss gruppieren, das dem Park als Wahrzeichen dient. Die verschiedenen Bereiche sind: Adventureland Im Adventureland begeben sich die Besucher auf die Pfade von bekannten Abenteurern wie zum Beispiel Indiana Jones oder können die Märchenstadt Agrabah erkunden. Ein Abenteuerspielplatz im Piratenstil nach Pirates of the Caribbean (Piraten der Karibik) ist für Kinder ebenfalls vorhanden. Attraktionen dieses Bereichs sind unter anderen der „Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril“ (Indiana Jones und der Tempel der Gefahr), die „Adventure Isle“ (Abenteuerinsel), das Baumhaus der „Swiss Family Robinson“ und „Pirates of the Caribbean“. Die letztgenannte Attraktion bildete die Grundlage für die gleichnamige Filmreihe''. Frontierland Dieser Bereich mit dem „Big Thunder Mountain“ und dem Geisterhaus „Phantom Manor“ ist einer typischen Wild-West-Kulisse nachempfunden. Daneben befinden sich im Frontierland weitere Attraktionen wie die „Rustler Roundup Shootin' Gallery“ Schießbude. Bekannte Disney-Figuren tauchen auf im „Pocahontas Indian Village“ (Spielplatz für Kinder), bei „Tarzan - The Show“ und im „Mickeys Winter Wonderland“ (Show). Außerdem befindet sich hier eine Familienachterbahn. Bis 2006 war die Achterbahn Big Thunder Mountain die meistbesuchte Achterbahn in Frankreich, somit auch in Disneyland. Main Street USA Die Main Street USA (Hauptstraße in den USA) beginnt nach dem Eingangsbereich des Parks und hat vorwiegend Restaurants und Geschäfte. Sie führt, ähnlich den anderen Disney- Parks, zum sogenannten „Hub“ vor dem Schloss, von dem aus die Besucher Zugang zu allen verschiedenen Themenbereichen des Parks haben. Der Baustil der Gebäude versetzt die Besucher in die USA zur Zeit der Jahrhundertwende. Die Architektur ist dabei stark an Marceline, Missouri, wo Walt Disney aufwuchs, angelehnt. Von hier ist es auch möglich, per Dampflok rund um den Disneypark zu fahren, um einen Gesamtüberblick zu bekommen. Außerdem bietet sich die Gelegenheit, sich bei einem Friseur im Stil der Jahrhundertwende zum zwanzigsten Jahrhundert frisieren oder rasieren zu lassen. Attraktionen auf der Hauptstraße sind vor allem die „Disneyland Railroad - Main Street Station“ (Bahnhof der Disneyland-Dampflok), die „Main Street Vehicles“ (Oldtimer, die Gäste transportieren), „Discovery Arcade“ und „Liberty Arcade“ (Flanier- und Entdeckungsmeilen). Außerdem finden auf der Hauptstraße die „Disney Parade“ (die offizielle Disneyparade), „FANTILLUSION!“ (eine nächtliche Lichterparade) und „Enchanted“ (ein Feuerwerk zum gleichnamigen Disneyfilm) statt. Discoveryland Im Discoveryland (Land der Entdeckungen, engl. Entsprechung Tomorrowland) erlebt der Besucher unter anderem die fiktive Zukunft des Jules Verne. Seit seiner Eröffnung 1992 wurde dieser Themenbereich bewusst in eine Zukunft aus der Sicht des 19. Jahrhunderts gebaut - weg von klassischen Star-Wars- und Science-Fiction-Motiven - eine Zukunft der klassischen Visionäre. Mittelpunkt dieses Themenbereiches bildet der „Space Mountain“ (eine Indoor-Achterbahn), welcher Anfang 2005 nach einer Umbauphase in „Mission 2“ wiedereröffnet wurde. Ebenfalls gibt es seit 2005 eine neue Show im sogenannten 'Videopolis' gegenüber dem „Space Mountain“. Die Show „The Legend of the Lion King“ (Die Legende des Königs der Löwen) ist genauso aufgebaut wie ein Musical und dauert etwa 30 Minuten. Seit 2010 besteht das Showprogramm aus einer afrikanischen "Drums-Show". Weitere Attraktionen im Discoveryland sind der „Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast“ (ein interaktiver Darkride), der das 360° Kino Visionarium ersetzt. „Star Tours“ (Flug-Simulator), „Orbitron“ (Karussell mit Raketen) sowie „Autopia“ (eine Art Kartbahn mit Benzinfahrzeugen) erweitern das Programm. Weitere Angebote sind der, nach langjähriger Pause wieder ins Programm aufgenommene 3D-Film Captain EO, der „Honey I shrunk the audience“ (Liebling, ich habe das Publikum geschrumpft; 3D-Effekt-Kino) ersetzt, und Filmvorführungen klassischer Micky Maus-Cartoons (im Videopolis). Fantasyland Der Themenbereich Fantasyland (Fantasieland) ist besonders auf jüngere Besucher ausgerichtet. Die Attraktionen sind rund um bekannte, von Disney adaptierte Märchen gestaltet. Besonders bekannt ist das „Sleeping Beauty Castle“, das Dornröschen-Schloss im Zentrum des Parks mit einigen Einkaufsmöglichkeiten. Darin befindet sich auch „La Galerie de la Belle au Bois Dormant“, eine begehbare Galerie, in der sich Glasfenster und Wandteppiche zum Dornröschen-Märchen befinden. Unter dem Schloss befindet sich die begehbare Drachenhöhle „La Taniere du Dragon“. Weitere Attraktionen sind auch „Schneewittchen und die Sieben Zwerge“, das die Geschichte von Schneewittchen erzählt und Elemente einer Geisterbahn enthält. „Peter Pan's Flight“ - Peter Pans Flug ist eine Gondelbahn, mit der man über die Dächer von London hinweg ins Nimmerland fliegt. Hier befindet sich auch das „Alice's Curious Labyrinth“, das im Schloss der Herzkönigin endet. „Pinocchios Reise“ erzählt die Geschichte von Pinocchio und bei der Bootsfahrt in „Le Pays de Contes de Fées“ (Das Märchenland) werden Märchen wie Schneewittchen, Peter und der Wolf und Aladdin dargestellt. „Casey Jr.“ ist eine schöne , „langsame“ Familienachterbahn, die sich hinter dem Labyrinth befindet. „It’s a small world“ ist eine Bootsfahrt mit singenden Kindern verschiedener Nationen. Dies ist eine Attraktion, welche ursprünglich für eine Weltausstellung konzipiert wurde und jedes Land bzw. jede Region der Erde darstellt: Europa, Regenwald, Afrika, Alaska, etc. Die Park-Dampfloks legen auf ihrer Parkrundfahrt an der „Fantasyland Station Disney Railroad“ einen Zwischenstopp ein. Außerdem befindet sich im Fantasyland das „Le Théatre du Chateau“ (Theater für Inszenierungen und Shows) und „Fantasy Festival Stage“. Walt Disney Studios Park Weiterhin gibt es seit 2002 die „Walt Disney Studios“, die direkt an den ursprünglichen Park und das Disney Village angrenzen. In diesem Park sollen die Besucher hinter die Kulissen von Filmen schauen können. Zum Beispiel mit der sogenannten „Studio Tram Tour“, eine Hinter-den-Kulissen-Tour mit Spezialeffekt-Präsentation, die auch in Florida vorhanden ist. Ebenfalls legt Disney viel Wert auf Shows und Paraden. In der Show „Cinémagique“ gibt es viele kleine Ausschnitte, verbunden mit einer Liebesgeschichte, zu sehen. Eine weitere Show im Walt Disney Studios Park ist die Schwarzlichtshow Animagique, in welcher bekannte Disneymelodien in einer spannenden Geschichte verpackt gezeigt werden. Des Weiteren gibt es die Stunt Show „Moteurs… Action!“ in der mit Fahrzeugen, Explosionen und allerlei „Action“ Stunt-Effekte gezeigt werden. Die Rockband Aerosmith wurde ebenfalls im Park verewigt, indem eine Achterbahn namens „Rock ’n’ Roller Coaster“ integriert wurde, welche in weniger als drei Sekunden von 0 auf 92 km/h beschleunigt und die Fahrt mit einem von Aerosmith komponierten Rock-Soundtrack unterlegt. Seit 2006 ist sie die meistbesuchte Attraktion im ganzen Disney Resort Paris und löste damit Big Thunder Mountain von Platz Eins ab. Weitere Attraktionen in diesem Abschnitt sind das „Art Of Disney Animation“, die Kulisse von „Singing In The Rain“, Armageddon (Effekt-Simulator mit Preshow) und das Disney Studio 1. Im Rahmen der Geburtstagsfeierlichkeiten des Resorts wurden die Attraktionen im Walt Disney Studio Park 2007 und 2008 um vier Neue ergänzt. Im Juni 2007 eröffneten der Spinning Coaster Crush's Coaster, der auf Findet Nemo basiert und eine teetassenähnliche Attraktion zum Film Cars. Ab dem 22. Dezember 2007 kam mit dem Twilight Zone Tower of Terror eine weitere Großattraktion hinzu. Im März 2008 wurde im Gebäudekomplex des Disney Channels „Stitch Live“ („Stitch Encounter“ im Disneyland in Hong Kong) eröffnet. Im Sommer 2010 zog ein neues Themenland in das Toon Studio des Studios Parks ein und zwar „Toy Story Playland“. Dieser neue Themenbereich ist mit 3 neuen Attraktionen bestückt - einem Parachute-Ride (Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop) mit dem Thema der kleinen Plastiksoldaten, einem Halfpipe-Coaster (RC Racer) mit dem Thema von RC Racer und einem Musikexpress mit dem Thema von Slinky Dog (Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin). Der Park wird bis 2020 weiter ausgebaut. Vergnügungszentrum Disney Village Das Disney Village mit einer Fläche von ungefähr 15 ha und zahlreichen Attraktionen, wie Shops, Restaurants, einer Diskothek, Geschäften und Kinokomplex wird als eine komplette „Stadt“ vorgestellt, die auch noch nach Parkschluss geöffnet ist. Angrenzend befindet sich zudem ein Bowling- und Videospiel-Center, sowie ein eigenes Besucher-Parkhaus, um auch den „Nicht-Parkbesucher“ des Umlandes als Besucher gewinnen zu können. In den drei vorhandenen Disney-Shops sind im Wesentlichen alle auch im Park zu erwerbenden Merchandise-Artikel hier zu finden. Im Disney Village befindet sich auch die Halle für Buffalo Bill's Wild West Dinner Show, eine Darbietung im Western-Stil mit Pferden, Akrobatik und Stunts, wobei dem Besucher ein Abendessen serviert wird und er als eines von vier Teams einen Wettkämpfer anfeuert. Des Weiteren steht in Disney Village ein IMAX 3D-Kino zur Verfügung. Zahlreiche Diskotheken und mehrere Restaurants wie zum Beispiel das Rainforest Cafe, das Billy-Bobs, in dem es regelmäßig Live-Musik gibt oder das Restaurant Annette’s, in dem die Besucher ihr Essen bei Rock’n’Roll-Musik von mit Rollschuhen fahrenden Kellnern serviert bekommen, haben sich hier angesiedelt. Ein Schnellrestaurant ist genauso dort zu finden, wie auch eine Filiale einer Kaffeehaus-Kette. Golf Disneyland Einige Autominuten von den Disney Parks entfernt, im Disneyland Resort Paris liegt der zwischen Wasserfällen, Felsen, Bächen und Bäumen gelegene 27-Loch-Golfplatz. Der Parcours eignet sich sowohl für Anfänger als auch für Profis. Direkt nebenan befindet sich das Radisson Blu Hotel at Disneyland Paris mit vier Sternen. Unterkünfte * Sieben Disney Hotels: Disneyland Hotel (5 Sterne), Disney's Hotel New York (4 Sterne), Disney's Newport Bay Club (3 Sterne), Disney's Sequoia Lodge (3 Sterne), Disney's Hotel Cheyenne (2 Sterne), Disney's Hotel Santa Fe (2 Sterne), Disney's Davy Crockett Ranch * Sieben Partnerhotels: Vienna International Dream Castle Hotel, Vienna International Magic Circus Hotel, Algonquin Hotel's Explorer, Hôtel Kyriad, Hôtel L’Élysée Val d’Europe, Radisson Blu Hotel, Adagio City Apart Hotel Verkehrsinfrastruktur - Verkehrsanbindung Mit dem Bahnhof Marne la Vallée-Chessy verfügt der Vergnügungspark über einen direkten Anschluss an die Pariser „S-Bahn“ RER, an das TGV-Hochgeschwindigkeits-Bahnnetz, sowie an den Eurostar-Zug nach London. Über die RER-Linie A ist es aus dem Zentrum von Paris (Stationen Charles-de-Gaulle-Etoile, Auber, Châtelet-Les-Halles, Gare de Lyon oder Nation) in etwa einer halben Stunde zu erreichen (Endstation Marne la Vallée-Chessy/Disneyland). Zu den beiden Pariser Flughäfen (ORY und CDG) verkehren VEA-Busse (V'''al d'E'urope '''A'irport). Vom Flughafen Paris-CDG ist die bequemste Verbindung der Hochgeschwindigkeitszug TGV, die Fahrt dauert nur 10 Minuten. Das Resort ist mit zwei eigenen Abfahrten (13 und 14) an die französische Autobahn A4 angeschlossen. Pendelbusse verkehren alle 10 bis 20 Minuten zwischen dem RER-Bahnhof, den Themenparks und den Disney-Hotels sowie den sogenannten angeschlossenen Hotels (siehe oben). Wohnt man auf der „Davy Crockett Ranch“, dann ist ein Auto erforderlich, da keine Busverbindung besteht. Verstädterungs-Programme Geschäftsviertel Val d’Europe * Einkaufszentrum Val d’Europe * Bürohäuser des Parc International d’Entreprises Arlington Val d’Europe * La Vallée Outlet Shopping Village, Quartier du Parc, Val d’Europe Ferien- und Wohngebiete * Quartier du Parc * Quartier du Golf * Quartier Val de France Wartezeiten Aufgrund der steigenden Besucherzahlen und der Größe des Parks ist es kaum möglich, alle Attraktionen an einem Tag zu sehen bzw. zu absolvieren, da Wartezeiten von 60 bis 90 Minuten und mehr für eine Fahrt nicht ungewöhnlich sind. Während der Nebensaison (z. B. im Winter) sind jedoch auch Wartezeiten von wenigen Minuten möglich (vor allem an Werktagen). An den beliebtesten Attraktionen wurde ein System namens Fastpass eingeführt. Diese begrenzt erhältlichen Sonderkarten enthalten ein Zeitfenster, innerhalb dessen Besucher über eine Extra-Warteschlange die Attraktion betreten können. Dadurch können die Wartezeiten deutlich verringert werden. In vielen vergleichbaren Parks gibt es ähnliche Systeme, die jedoch, anders als im Disneyland Park, meist kostenpflichtig sind. Wirtschaftliche Aspekte Besucherzahlen Die Besucherzahlen blieben in den Anfangsjahren nahezu konstant bei etwa 10 Millionen Besuchern. Ende der 1990er Jahre stiegen sie auf rund 11 Millionen, 2001 besuchten 12,3 Millionen Menschen den Park. 2002 folgte ein Einbruch der Besucherzahlen auf 9,2 Millionen, in den folgenden Jahren erholten sie sich und lagen 2006 bei 12,8 Millionen. Im Geschäftsjahr 2007 verbesserten sich die Zahlen erneut und stiegen auf 14,5 Millionen. Ein neuer Besucherrekord wurde im Geschäftsjahr 2008 mit 15,3 Millionen Besuchern erzielt. Im Jahr 2008 wurde auch der 200 Millionste Besucher seit der Eröffnung begrüßt. Im Geschäftsjahr 2009 fiel die Besucherzahl auf 12,74 Millionen Besucher. 2011/12 wurden rund 16 Millionen Besucher gezählt, im folgenden Geschäftsjahr 2012/13 sank die Zahl wieder auf knapp unter 15 Millionen. Mit diesen Zahlen ist Disneyland Paris nach eigenen Angaben die besucherstärkste Touristenattraktion in Europa.Spiegel online: Krise beim Pariser Vergnügungspark: Euro Disney in der Mäusefalle, 6. Dezember 2013 Durchschnittlich kommen etwa 36 % der Besucher in den Walt Disney Studios Park, 53 % in den Disneyland Park und 11 % in das Disney Village. Geschäftsergebnisse Aus den Anfangsinvestitionen stehen auch 2013 noch rund 1,7 Mrd Euro Schulden in den Geschäftsbüchern. In der Mehrzahl der Jahre machte Euro-Disney Verluste; zwischen 2008 und 2012/13 in jedem Jahr. Alleine aus dieser Periode addieren sich die Verluste auf 78 Millionen Schulden. 2012 musste die Muttergesellschaft die Altschulden übernehmen, die Tilgungsfristen strecken und Zinsen herabsetzen. Als wesentlicher Faktor der roten Zahlen gelten die Lizenzzahlungen an das Mutterunternehmen von 70 Millionen Euro im Jahr. Der Park regiert mit einem mehrfach verschärften Sparprogramm, das von Beschäftigten als erheblicher Druck empfunden wird. Auch Besucher sind von den Sparmaßnahmen betroffen und reagieren auf die Schließung von Fahrgeschäften, Absage von Shows und Einsparungen bei der Gastronomie mit Protesten. Investitionen Die Fahrgeschäfte und Attraktionen sind in die Jahre gekommen. Für eine systematische Erneuerung fehlen jedoch die Mittel, die Einsparungen durch die Unterstützung der Muttergesellschaft sollen aber die Situation verbessern. Für 2014 ist die Eröffnung eines neuen rides namens Ratatouille vorgesehen. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage des Disneyland Resort Paris * Fotos aus dem Disneyland Resort (englisch) * Deutschsprachiges Portal zum Disneyland Resort Paris (deutsch) Kategorie:Disney-Freizeitpark Kategorie:Freizeitpark in Frankreich Kategorie:Filmpark Kategorie:Département Seine-et-Marne Kategorie:Unternehmen im CAC Small Kategorie:Freizeitpark in Europa